The Fall of Hundred Acre Empire
by lol-so-original
Summary: Christopher Robin has abandoned his now grown city of animal friends, and the original Mayor, Rabbit, has been assassinated, leaving the citizens with the cruel Emperor Henry Pig, who treats them like servants. It's now up to Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger and Roo to fight against Henry and gain their freedom back and restore their old way of life to the Wood. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of the Hundred Acre Empire

The food stores were low again. Or actually, Pooh couldn't even recall the last time the cellar was well stocked. It seemed so long ago, like a few weeks after the night of October 1st when Christopher Robin, now a teenager, sat Pooh down in his tree house, now a little more sleek and modern in fashion. The old bear could still remember his best friend's face on that breezy night; Christopher looked a bit sullen, staring down mournfully into his cup of tea, barely speaking to his bear friend except to bring up short, failed conversations about the weather, and how his week was. The atmosphere sent an unfamiliar awkward, _uncomfortable_ tingle through Pooh's spine. Christopher has never been so quiet. Especially not to him.

"Christopher, you look a bit down." Pooh had said, his voice full of concern. An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"No, no.." Christopher Robin replied, obviously not feeling okay. He put his cup of tea down, his hand shaking with anxiety that Pooh could feel so strongly. "I'm not down."

"Then why do you sulk? Are you sick? Do you want me to get more tea? Oh bother, maybe I should fetch some honey from home as well... I'll be right back."

Christopher put up a hand to stop his bear friend. "No, I'm not sick, Pooh." He tried to muster a fake smile. "Here, you want a biscuit? I made them myself."

Pooh took one, nodding, and bit into it. He licked every last crumb off his paw with gusto, and took that can of soda Christopher had out for some reason and washed it down. That biscuit was good. Pooh looked past his soda can... Christopher looked unusually sad again. He looked closer. This wasn't the temporary sadness that Christopher had back when he was a small child and had to leave for school for the first time. That sadness faded so long ago! It took a while, but Pooh and the others finally got themselves to entertain themselves for about six to seven hours until their human companion arrived home in the late afternoon. It got especially easier when Christopher had one day brought home a "tablet" and a "laptop"(Tigger and Roo had since then become gamers and hogged those two devices every hour of the day, or until Kanga took it away). No, it wasn't that sadness at all. It was deeper, like he'd lost something, and the loss penetrated his heart deeply.

"Pooh?"

"Yes, Christopher."

"I just want you to know that you were my very best friend."

Something in that sentence hit Pooh like he had ran into a brick wall at the speed of sound. It began to tighten around his heart, causing it to ache. But he wasn't sure why.

"Yes, Christopher?" Pooh answered, loyally.

Christopher brushed his long brown hair out of his face. The bear was surprised to see that there was even more sadness in his big brown eyes. Who knew eyes could carry the most emotion? Some of the sadness was starting to leak out as well. Pooh got up from his chair with a grunt of effort and wiped away the salty liquid with a friendly smile.

"I will remember and cherish every special moment we had together. Even the not so great ones." the boy whispered, his voice cracking. "I want you to tell the others this, and I'll give you a note to read for them too."

Pooh stood there, a bit confused. Christopher is so distraught that he forgot that Pooh doesn't know how to read. Oh well, he thought. He let his best friend continue.

"You know those classmates of mine that I have in high school? They say it's not right for a boy of my age to still play with bears and tiggers and piglets and eeyores."

"Oh, but Christopher!" Pooh gasped, clapping his paws to his mouth in shock. "I thought we told you that those... 'classmates' of yours just have too much fluff in their brains to open up their minds." Pooh felt his voice unusually harden. "Those jerks don't know what they're talking about."

The boy snapped back, "Really? I've been getting bullied since _seventh_ grade. Last night, Trevor and his gang beat me real good on my way home. That's been happening so frequently now. I can't even show my face at school anymore without anyone calling me a "furry", whatever that is. I can't live like this anymore, Pooh. I just can't."

Pooh stood in shocked silence, his heart hurting. Was his truest friend really going there? No, Christopher couldn't just throw away his best friends like trash. Not after all they've been through. Then he remembered the time Christopher brought Piglet(who was small enough to hitchhike in his backpack) to middle school, and Piglet came back content, compared to the time Piglet stowed away to go with Christopher to his first day of high school, despite their boy's complaints. Piglet came back crying. According to the trembling swine, he was just playing a small game of Candy Crush(his favorite game) on Christopher's phone and browsing his Instagram when he felt the bag jerk violently into a hard metal surface. He poked his head out, about to snap at Christopher for not being careful enough, when he found out that a group of unfamiliar pairs of hands were rummaging recklessly in the pockets. Piglet was nearly kidnapped and torn apart alive by the boy Christopher called Trevor. Since then, no Hundred Acre Wood citizens were allowed to hitchhike, which made sense. Perhaps Christopher just wanted them to hide?

"I'm going to have to leave this place." Christopher blurted out.

Pooh fell back into his chair. "Excuse me? We've come so far! Look, it was just nine, ten, twelve of us back when you were ten, and now look at the Wood. We're practically a whole city now, how do you expect us to continue life without you?" Outside the window, was in fact, not an empty forest anymore, but a bustling, glowing city of tree houses. Over the years, more friends migrated to the Wood, expanding their industrial side until it was just like the place known as New York City in America. Why would Christopher want to leave? There was much to stay for!

"I mean it, Pooh. This isn't some late April Fools prank. I'm leaving. Rabbit will be mayor. He can pick the government from there." Christopher paused, scribbling something on a paper. He handed it to Pooh before calling two security guards to escort Pooh back home. Christopher was never seen again. But like their former leader said, Rabbit became the mayor, and everything ran smoothly, as normal, if not better, as it was before. But five days after Rabbit was brought into office, he was reported dead with a gunshot wound to the head, chest and stomach. A shady looking fellow, Henry(a pig and Rabbit's second in command), became mayor, but immediately changed his title to Emperor and suddenly the Hundred Acre Wood became the Hundred Acre Empire. It was utter h*** after that.

Henry divided the city into eight different sectors that represented eight different industries(Farming, Oil, Manufacturing, Electricity, Mining, Medicine, Fishing and Water Supply), and made them all work non-stop, everyday. Even children three years old and above had to start working. Pooh, who was now in the Farming Sector, never remembered a single day where he didn't go hungry. In the Farming Sector, the other Sectors were of higher priority when it came to food distribution. So Farmers always got minimum shares of the food they make. Sometimes they got nothing at all and starved. Henry was a cruel emperor, that's for sure.

Snapping back to the present, Pooh felt a light tapping on his thinning shoulder. It was Piglet, who was in the Medicine Sector. Tigger(Fishing) was laying on a hay bale, coughing violently, covered in bloody bandages.

"Pooh, I don't have anymore Comfort Leaves anymore." Piglet whimpered. "He's starting to feel pain again, and I can't go on with the healing if he feels pain. Do you have any?"

Pooh dug around in his dusty gray overalls, and pulled out five spiky evergreen leaves. Piglet muttered his thanks and sprinted back toward Tigger, who was groaning in agony. Pooh tried not to look, but there was no escape. Out the corner of his beady black eyes, he saw mangled orange and black striped fur bleeding out rapidly. For Tigger, this was actually a normal occurence, as he and his fishing crew were forced to fish for the largest, most vicious fish in the oceans, the Sherk. But this time, a Sherk had gotten a huge part of his hind paw. Of course, you would expect Tigger to bleed stuffing, because he's a stuffed animal, but since Christopher Robin left, the citizens slowly became flesh and bone, only adding to Emperor Henry's bloodthirst.

He continued to search the cellar for any sign of any food at all, but all he could muster up was a small chunk of stale, moldy green bread, a dusty french fry, and a bean. Piglet looked at him, dismayed. But everything became dismaying now. Honey soon became rare until supplies ran out and the luxurious sticky liquid was no longer sold in the small, dirty grocery stores they had. That was one of the worst days of Pooh's life.

"Oh my goodness!" Kanga's voice gasped from the entrance of the cellar. Pooh could only stare as Kanga rushed over to her husband and tearfully fussed over his mangled leg. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Sherk attack. The oil tanks on the ship exploded too." Piglet replied shakily, almost tearing up himself. "He's lucky to even be alive at this point, but I think I'm gonna have to... um, amputate his right leg, knee down."

Kanga let out a cry of anguish and buried her face in Tigger's chest. Piglet gulped back his own cry of anguish and dabbed a dirty wet washcloth on the forehead of Tigger, who was barely awake. He had stopped groaning in pain now. Pooh turned away, his head lowered, and he saw Roo standing at the entrance, gaping in shock at his step-father's condition.

"P-pooh?" Roo squeaked, his eyes growing big and watery. "What does amputate mean?"

"You'll find out very soon." Pooh whispered gently. He wasn't about to go and dump the gruesome truth on innocent, pure Roo. Then he saw the gleam of the amputation saw.  
"Erm, let's go out now, shall we?"

They walked out of the cellar, and sat down on the burnt grass above it, looking down on their ruined city. The once beautiful trees were burned down, cut down, and replaced with giant gloomy metal factories and ash-sprinkled apartments. Eeyore, was in fact, in one of the factories right now, working his usual Manufacturer's job, alongside Owl and Gopher.

"Pooh?" Roo whispered. "I liked it a lot better when Rabbit was Mayor."

"So did I, Roo." Pooh replied glumly.

"I wish we could do something about it. We should kill the Emperor. That'll get rid of this terrible place forever."

Pooh, who would have argued if he was still himself, found himself saying, "Yes, Roo. We should."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small blue gray-ish silhouette emerged from the edge of the dusky brown hill. Eeyore was home. The tired, old gray donkey gave a grunt of greeting and thrust his dirty brown saddlebag into the usual corner. Ash from the factories that have settled onto it erupted into the already contaminated air, and everyone coughed violently. Piglet looked at the time on their rickety stove that looked about to burst into flames. "My goodness, Eeyore! Ten thirty, it is." the pig exclaimed. "What's happened?"

Eeyore snorted indifferently. " 'Nother accident at the factory. That fool, Remus Rooster; he couldn't handle a simple remote control even if there was just a single red button to drop things into the melting pot." Pooh noticed the new fresh scars on Eeyore's flank. Remus Rooster, a rather incompetent coworker of Eeyore's, often caused accidents at the factory where they made firearms and bombs for the military. Pooh and his gang still couldn't understand why the Emperor didn't execute the poor rooster already. Not that they wanted that to happen, of course. But normally, incompetent folks that couldn't work properly were often summoned by Emperor, never to return.

As Piglet served Eeyore the barely substantial dinner of a quarter of that moldy bread that Pooh had found earlier that evening, Pooh distracted himself with Roo, sitting at the table with his parents, gawking in wonder at Tigger's shiny new leg. The little kangaroo asked his stepfather repeatedly, "What's that? Why's it there?" only to get a quiet whisper of a reply, "You'll know when you're older." from Tigger. Pooh wasn't surprised that Tigger wasn't showing his irritation at his stepson's bugging. Tigger wasn't one to explode in anger and scold. Of course, Tigger got annoyed at times(on some occasions he'd complain to Kanga about the shortage of fish before excusing himself to go to bed early), but he never took it out on Roo. Never.

"Hey, Pooh." Kanga's quiet, wispy voice called, interrupting Pooh's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How's the Farming going? The weather okay?"

Pooh shuddered. The weather wasn't great at all. In fact, it was horrific. The crops were dying, and there was constant floods in the valley where he worked, killing about thirty workers a week. "Could be better." he replied simply.

"Ah. That's..." Kanga trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She looked down at her bowl of what Piglet, almost tearfully, claimed to be beef soup. But to Pooh, it looked like twigs in an unpleasant bubbling concoction of some weird stinky brown sauce and fake beef(some of their citizens were considered livestock so their meat is completely artificially made). If Rabbit were still alive, Pooh probably would have refused it. But in this time, food was food. Even an ash-crusted tree root would have been considered edible as everyone was desperate enough. Pooh took a spoonful and stifled a gag. It _reeked_ of expired milk and smoke, but he forced himself to swallow anyway. It was just what he had to do if he wanted to live.

Eeyore went on with his rant about today's explosion at the weapons factory. Apparently, Remus stepped on a big red button that nobody was supposed to touch, and the melting pot exploded violently, spraying lava-hot liquid all over the workers. Eeyore, who was fortunately far away enough to only get a few burns on his right flank, was deemed well enough to help clean up, which was why he was three hours late. Owl, on the other hand, was taken into the city hospital, a dinky place with grimy beds and rickety equipment.

"Oh goodness!" Piglet gasped. "I hope Owl lives!"

"I dunno, Piglet," Eeyore replied in his old and familiar gloomy voice. "those burns were pretty bad."

"How bad?" Pooh asked. He had nothing else to do.

Eeyore looked at him with pure grief in his eyes. "His wings... they were so... withered. I couldn't even recognize him!" Pooh tried to imagine Owl, unconcious on the gray tiled floor, so burnt to the point where he was almost no more than a pile of withered feathers and raw flesh. Tigger didn't say anything, but he stared at them like he was going to murder.

Slightly disturbed by the anger and frustration radiating off of Tigger's gaze, they all sat in silence, slowly swallowing their beef soup. Pooh regretted not eating it so fast; it tasted even worse cold. Now it tasted like ice, spoiled milk, ash, and cow feces was mixed together terribly in a rusty blender. But he ate it anyway. Once again, food is food.

Then Tigger spoke. His lips were curled back into a rare snarl. "I'm going to bed." Then the next thing they knew, Tigger was trudging up the stairs, his once bouncy tail waving mournfully behind him.

"Mama?" Roo whimpered to Kanga. "Dad's been real... I dunno, unhappy, lately? What happened?"

Kanga cupped her paws around her son's dismayed face. "Well, he just got his leg amputated. He's probably just tired, but don't worry! I'm sure your father is gonna be okay by tomorrow."

"I sure hope so." Pooh couldn't help but feel nostalgic from Roo's returning innocent voice that the youngest member of the Robin family once had before the Empire of the Sectors hardened his demeanor.

"I just wish Emperor Henry would just die!" Roo blurted out. The dining room went silent, except for Roo's protests. "If he wasn't Emperor, we wouldn't be like this. If he wasn't Emperor, Dad wouldn't have lost his leg! If he wasn't Emperor, Rabbit would still be alive..."

Rabbit's name hadn't been spoken in about a decade. One reason was because Henry prohibited it. The other was because Rabbit's loss was one that the Robin family of animals would never get over completely. Now that it was being mentioned, Pooh and the others were left in shock.

"Roo! Don't ever talk like that again!" Kanga snapped sternly. "You know we don't speak Rabbit's name." Then the mother kangaroo turned her furious glare to Pooh. "You've been teaching him this stuff."

It was partly true. Pooh was always the one wanting to bring an end to Emperor Henry. He even talked about it openly with his family. But no where in his memory did he talk about Rabbit.

"Pooh and I want to start a rebellion, and-" Roo exclaimed.

"No, Roo. That's not true." Pooh said anxiously, smiling nervously at Kanga.

Kanga was beyond livid now. "I can't believe you've been teaching my son this! Roo, I don't want to hear from your teacher that you've been talking about a rebellion to your classmates. Ever. And Pooh, please stop talking about a rebellion. It's never going to happen. I'll make sure of that. I will not let my only son risk his precious life."

Piglet and Eeyore stared at Pooh, then looked down at the floor. Kanga huffed and whipped her tail as she stomped up the stairs to go to bed. And that's how their dinner ended.

It was now 11:00 p.m. and Pooh was tucking Roo into bed. "Poor Eeyore. He'll only have about twenty minutes of sleep." Pooh tried to joke. It was true, though. If one was in the Manufacturing Sector, their expected work hours were from 11:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m the following day. Poor Eeyore just flopped down on their musty sofa to get in as much sleep in that twenty minutes he had before he had to head out again, back to the factories.

"Yeah." Roo sighed, still shaken from his mother's scolding.

"Hey, tomorrow's the weekend," Pooh said, still trying to keep things positive. "wanna help Piglet with the medicines tomorrow? It's not as boring as it sounds."

"Yeah, I know." Roo snapped. "I've done it before." The little kangaroo pulled over his tattered blue blanket and huffed, "I wanna sleep now. Goodnight."

Pooh nodded and hummed a bit before heading out the door to his own room. As he walked down the dark hallway to his own room at the end, he skimmed past the others. Piglet was just turning out his light, Eeyore was downstairs, and Pooh looked into Kanga and Tigger's room. The couple looked peaceful. It was hard to remember the murdereous look on Tigger's face and Kanga's livid expression. Then that made Pooh wonder, "Would Tigger want a rebellion?" He came to the conclusion that he'll ask Tigger when Kanga's out shopping the next day. Reaching his own bed, he thought of also asking Piglet and Eeyore about a rebellion. Then as he fell asleep, a grin crossed his face. He was going to start a rebellion.

 **A/N: Urgh I'm tired. It's like 3:13 in the morning right now so I better sleep now, but sorry if this isn't my best work 'cause I'm just really tired. I might rewrite this chapter after I finish the story. Oh and I'll try update every Sat/Sun from now on, so... yeah.**


End file.
